Devices that provide haptics, such as tactile feedback, have enjoyed increased popularity in recent years. These devices are used in a variety of different applications. For example, devices providing haptics are popular in various applications, where the haptic feedback enhances the overall gaming experience of a user. For example, haptic-enabled controllers, such as mouse devices, can be configured to provide haptic feedback to a user while the user interacts with an operating system (OS), or other application.
Existing devices, however, do not effectively control audio output associated with haptic feedback. Accordingly, it would be desirable to control effectively audio output associated with haptic effects.